


SasuHina Month Day Six: Hair

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2018 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: It reminds him of his mother's. Maybe that's just another reason he loves her so much.





	SasuHina Month Day Six: Hair

He catches himself playing with it even when he doesn’t intend to.

There’s a cathartic comfort to it. For a long while he isn’t really sure why, but…then it hits him.

Hinata’s hair is much like his mother’s was.

Sakura once proclaimed he always liked long-haired girls. He’d not thought anything of it, because at that point he didn’t like  _any_  girls. Especially the loud-mouthed, obnoxious ones. He’d had far too much on his mind at that point. While others may have been hitting that  _difficult age_ …Sasuke had been too lost within his goals to give silly crushes and classroom rivalries any thought.

Funny, then, how he’d ended up with someone who’d had no intention of catching his eye.

Hinata had been facing her own challenges…and found strength in someone else. Somewhere along the line, idolization turned to an affection…but it was one Naruto found he couldn’t truly return. They’d tried, but…in the end, both realized it wasn’t meant to last. They’d parted as friends…though it was clearly harder on her than it ever was on him.

Sakura had finally given in to Naruto’s pestering, and the pair hit it off. It only made sense, then, that the two left behind would find some kind of common ground.

He hadn’t intended to befriend her. But maybe it was the bond of their friends that ended up pushing the two of them together.

Admittedly, he found himself comfortable in her company almost immediately. Neither brash nor loud like either of his teammates, Hinata was a mostly self-reflective person. She didn’t seek to interrupt silence simply for the act of conversation. Instead, she seemed the type to be easily lost in her own thoughts, sitting in a companionable quiet while the others made whatever ruckus suited them best.

He found himself watching her.

Even then, she carried a somber aura. It would hide the moment she was addressed, reflexive smiles pulling at her lips, laughs hidden in palms. It was, he thought, true happiness - her friends were never lied to, nor given a false face. She enjoyed them. But their absence was like taking a candle from a room: she would dim, retreating back into herself and her thoughts.

Eventually Sasuke became curious. He was one of the few people she didn’t make a show of reacting to. There’d be a nod and a smile, and then she’d sink back into her stupor.

Then once, without a thought, he took a lock of hair settled atop a table she’d seated herself at between his thumb and forefinger. It was soft, though not without split ends. Dark with a lavender hue in bright light.

It took her some time to notice, glancing over and giving a surprised blink. “…Sasuke-kun…?”

Caught red-handed, he had no explanation but the truth. “…my mother had long hair like yours.”

Expression still slack, she blinked several more times before offering, “…I used to cut it short. It…was often in my way.”

Remembering when Sakura had been forced to cut her own, he asks, “Not anymore?”

“Not really. I…guess I’m more used to it now. Able to account for it.”

“Hn…” Even then, he still kept it in his grip, an unreadable look in his eyes.

“…my mother also wore her hair long.”

Eyes flickering back to her face, he listened, knowing she had more to say.

There was a pause. “…otōsama was the one who ordered it be kept short. At first…I didn’t know why. But around the time we became genin…I realized it must be because I…reminded him of her. Sometimes he still gives me odd looks - does a double-take.”

Hands took a section of strands along the other side of her face, smoothing at them slowly. “…I look far more like my mother than my sister does. I wonder, sometimes…if that was part of otōsama’s distaste of me. It was Hanabi’s birth that took her from us, but…I was the reminder. He could barely look at me for quite some time after that.”

Silence fell between them. Sasuke let her hair slip from his grip.

“I think…I like resembling her. I remember so little, but…all that I do is good. It’s like having part of her with me.”

Thinking back over the conversation, Sasuke continues twirling a lock around his fingers. Hinata’s back lay to him, hair like a curtain of ink atop her pillow, shifting as she settles more comfortably. Still she sleeps, taking advantage of the lazy morning. No matter his intentions, he can’t help but be an early riser. He never sleeps for too long. Not that he minds - watching her sleep is peaceful.

That had been their first true conversation outside of clan matters, nearly three years ago now. Her hair still reaches the small of her back: the only thing noticeably different being the unassuming engagement ring around her finger, topped with a pearl that reminds him of her eyes.

Heaving a sigh, he buries his nose against her scalp, breathing in her scent and smiling as he hears her giggle. “Good morning,” she manages to mumble, not bothering to turn as his arms lock around her waist rather insistently.

“Mm.” Clearly not intending to let her rise any time soon, Sasuke takes to dozing among her silky strands.

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s a little on the short side - sorry about that! I had every intention of getting this done early, but life had other plans ^^; It’s not quite how I pictured it when I started, but hopefully still an enjoyable read! We’re almost through the first week - I’m a little sad it’s going so quickly.  
> Life is speeding up for me a bit irl, so new entries might be even slower as time goes on. I should still have time, but I’ll have more going on and might have less energy. We’ll just have to see! But I’ve no intention to quit. I just might fall a little behind or have shorter entries later on.  
> Either way, I hope y’all enjoyed, and I’ll see you tomorrow!


End file.
